


【哈/性转德】傲罗的特权

by hokutoxhokuto



Series: 哈利与马尔福小姐的xxoo [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, 性转德
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:40:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26214256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokutoxhokuto/pseuds/hokutoxhokuto
Summary: 2020哈利生贺
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 哈利与马尔福小姐的xxoo [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963573
Kudos: 11
Collections: 哈德/德哈合集





	【哈/性转德】傲罗的特权

德拉蔻穿了长风衣，从领口到脚踝裹得严严实实，黑色的高跟鞋踩在魔法部光滑的地板上。她的灰眼睛半垂着，长长的银色睫毛一动不动，浑身散发着别来烦我的情绪。

“我接到傲罗司的通知，让我来协查案件？‘协查’什么案件？”她冷傲地质问傲罗司门口的接待员。

“这个——需要办案的傲罗跟您解释。”接待小姑娘被她的气势压倒了，战战兢兢地带着她来到一间办公室，办公室门口的铭牌是空的，“您先在这里稍等，负责的傲罗马上就来。”小姑娘转身溜了。

屋子里光线不太好，德拉蔻烦躁地打量着这件屋子，这一定是个男人的办公室，办公桌乱糟糟的，角落里的绿植半死不活，垃圾桶里都是外卖盒，办公室里面有个小套间，能看到朴素的半张床铺。

还好没什么臭味，德拉蔻抽了抽鼻子，看着半新不旧的沙发，不想坐。

墙上有张邓布利多的海报，已经去世的老校长对她眨眨眼，自从知道他和斯内普为了自己做的一切，德拉蔻就再也没办法自如地骂他“老疯子”了。

格兰芬多就是这样，自作主张，让人讨厌……唉。

对，还有那个谁，他现在……

门忽然被推开了，德拉蔻从回忆里惊醒，回头去看。

刚刚想的人就在她眼前。

哈利穿着带着傲罗标记的旅行披风走了进来，他比报纸上瘦了一些，但绿眼睛更亮，不知道是不是制服的关系，让他看起来英气勃勃。

胡乱地把旅行披风扔在沙发上，哈利用牙齿扯掉手上的皮质手套，开始脱外套，似乎没看到德拉蔻。

“咳咳，”德拉蔻咳嗽了一声，翻了个白眼。

哈利这才看向德拉蔻，表情非常公事公办：“格林格拉斯夫人？”

“马尔福小姐，”德拉蔻皱眉纠正他，“我还没有结婚。”

“哦——好吧，前几天看到报纸上的新闻……马尔福小姐，”哈利走到办公桌前，在抽屉里掏啊掏，掏出一副手铐，拍在桌子上，“你被捕了。”

“什么？”德拉蔻吓了一跳，她后退了一步，“我收到的是协查通知，被捕？什么罪名？”

“我怀疑你窝藏非法的黑魔法物品，”哈利眯起眼睛，“还有从事食死徒活动。”

“食死徒活动？黑魔王已经死了，哪里还有食死徒？”德拉蔻皱起了眉头，“我要求跟我的律师通电话。”

“可以，但要等我审讯完毕，”哈利耸耸肩，“最新的规定，傲罗有优先审讯权。现在，给我看看你的黑魔标记。”

战后为了方便追捕黑巫师和食死徒余党，魔法部的确给了傲罗很多特权，比如优先审讯权。

德拉蔻咬了咬牙，卷起袖子，她如玉一般雪白的手臂上已经看不到曾经深镶在皮肤下扭动的骷髅与蛇，只在原来的位置留下来一个疤痕，居然跟哈利额头的疤痕有些相似。

走到德拉蔻身边，哈利用魔杖尖轻轻摩擦她的手臂，让她有点痒，“标记显现”他低声说。

当然什么也没有，德拉蔻冷笑了一声：“波特，你最好还有些别的证据，否则我一定会投诉到底！”

回答她的是冰冷的手铐 ，哈利直接把她按在了办公桌上，把她的手拷在了身后。墙上的邓布利多皱了皱眉，转身走了。

“啊，疼！你干什么？”德拉蔻惊叫了一声，扭头瞪着哈利。

哈利同样冷笑了一声，“怀疑你持有黑魔法物品，我要例行搜身。”

“你敢！我要喊人了！”德拉蔻惊恐地睁大了眼睛，她看到哈利弯下腰，他的手摸上了她的脚踝。

“你可以试试，看我的办公室有没有隔音咒。”哈利愉快地笑了起来，他摸到德拉蔻腿上的丝袜，性感的小网眼，手感令人愉悦，“你为了见我专门打扮过吗？马尔福小姐？”

“别自作多情了！我根本不知道你毕业后在做什么……啊……”德拉蔻尖叫了一声，她感觉到哈利的手使劲捏了她一下。

真是永远跟我对着干，哈利低声嘟囔着，从身后掀起她的风衣。德拉蔻风衣下面穿着红色的连衣裙，膝盖之上的长度，露出半截长腿，她的腿一直很美，纤细修长，哈利从脚踝一寸一寸捏着她的小腿，到膝盖，到大腿，到她的裙子深处。

“天啊，我要去举报你，你这个……”德拉蔻趴在办公桌上，浑身都在发抖，或许是气愤，或许是别的……

“哦，T-back。”哈利吹了一声口哨，他把德拉蔻的裙子掀了起来，吊带丝袜只到大腿，再上面是她浑圆的臀肉和堪堪包住私处的内裤，眼前的“美景”让他胯间一阵阵发紧。

他的手缓慢地抚摸过她的每一寸，感受着她肤如凝脂的雪白嫩滑，他闻到她身上熟悉的香味，还有那引人犯罪的荷尔蒙——不，他现在已经在犯罪了，不过，那又怎么样呢？

他是战争英雄，她是漏网食死徒，他愿意怎么样对她就怎么样对她。

他的手指划过她柔软饱满的耻丘，弹性十足。

不理会德拉蔻的挣扎和叫骂，哈利的魔杖轻轻一挥，她的风衣四分五裂，露出她内搭的吊带红裙。她的皮肤很白，白到能看清皮肤下的血管，这样的玉白肤色配上红裙，仿佛如火的欲望。

“天啊，我的风衣是定做的限量款！”德拉蔻心疼地看着满地的破烂布片，有点警惕地看着哈利，“你要干什么，不要撕衣服，我的衣服很贵！”

“你猜？”哈利毫不客气地把德拉蔻拽起来，把她的裙子也四分五裂了，喔喔，黑色的半杯内衣，雪白的乳肉挤成两个柔软的小山丘，雪白，火红，纯黑，她可真会诱惑人。

哈利懒洋洋地坐在椅子上，把德拉蔻抱在他膝盖上，她的手还拷在身后，一动就疼，她怒瞪着哈利，哈利却不看她，用牙齿拽下她半片内衣，德拉蔻粉红色的乳尖立刻跳了出来，在他眼颤巍巍地摇晃着。

“看看你这好色的身体，我怀疑格林格拉斯那弱不经风的样子能不能满足你。”哈利轻笑了一声，用舌头轻轻挑逗了一下她的嫣红，德拉蔻立刻一抖。

“不许——不许你说他，”德拉蔻有一点气喘吁吁，她涨红了脸，“他身体是不好，但他比你强！强多了！”

这话让哈利危险地眯起了眼睛：“怎么？他让你欲仙欲死了？嗯？比我强？比我还能让你爽吗？”他搂紧德拉蔻的腰，让她那布料几乎包不住的腿心蹭着他凸起的制服裤子，他的呼吸变重了，手指陷入了德拉蔻柔软的乳球，用牙齿轻咬着她的软肉。

“……他敢娶一个食死徒！”德拉蔻气喘吁吁地说，“他敢！你不敢！”

这句话让哈利停了一会儿，但也只是一会儿，他用嘴巴含住她敏感的乳尖，用牙齿轻轻地咬了咬她，他知道她哪里敏感，他知道她哪里舒服，他们在学校的时候每天对骂，却偷偷在无数地方偷情缠绵。现在一切尘埃落定，矛盾都消失了，他们却装作陌路人。

扯掉碍事的内衣，哈利一只手向下扯住德拉蔻的手铐，让她不得不挺起胸脯，他埋首在她丰满的乳房上舔咬，轻轻重重的齿痕让德拉蔻叫了起来，腿心那越来越明显的坚硬，顶着她柔软的敏感，她感觉到花径里涌出温暖的热流。

“德拉蔻，你说这话不心虚吗？”哈利喘了一口气，推开德拉蔻，站了起来，伸手松开了腰带，“我们俩是谁背叛了谁？嗯？你失忆了吗？喝点牛奶补补脑？”

他把他的坚硬放了出来，张牙舞爪青筋暴露，尖端已经冒出了前液，哈利按了按德拉蔻的头：“你说过你最喜欢它和我，你现在已经不喜欢我了，还喜欢它吗？”

叹了口气，德拉蔻抬起灰眼睛复杂地看着哈利，或许她也有错吧，但那时候那样的形势，能怪谁呢？

她慢慢地跪了下去，张开嘴，用舌尖舔去他的前液，把他的粗大含进嘴里，吞吐起来。

“每次魁地奇比赛前你总缠着我要吃，指望我比赛时候头晕眼花看不到飞贼，可惜就算如此，你每次比赛都输，”哈利愉快地闭上了眼睛，抚摸着德拉蔻的头发，“嘶——你这个小妖精，深一点，用力吸——”

魁地奇？在更衣室偷偷摸摸？好像是上一辈子的事，德拉蔻把哈利吞进咽喉深处，舌头裹着他粗大的坚挺，爽得他皱起了眉头。

“叮铃铃——”桌子上的内线双面镜不合时宜地亮了起来，发出法律司司长的声音：“波特，到我办公室来一趟！”

shit！哈利恨不得立刻把双面镜砸了，这时候走？德拉蔻立刻坏心眼的对着他的粗大又吸又舔，爽得哈利真舍不得从她嘴里拔出来，可不去见司长又不行。

“小妖精，我很快就回来，等我回来艹你。”哈利把德拉蔻的手铐拷到了墙上的水管上，她身上只剩被撕破的丝袜和T-back，颤巍巍地站在那，看上去无比诱惑。

哈利眼神一暗，从抽屉下层摸了一个什么出来，他整理好衣裤，走到德拉蔻身边，把手里的那个小东西塞进了她湿透的花穴。

“你可真湿，先自己爽一会儿，等着我。”他在她腿上擦了擦湿透的手指，想了想，从口袋里拿出一件隐身衣把她罩了起来，这才出门。

那小玩意儿在德拉蔻的花径里忽快忽慢地震动了起来，德拉蔻腿一软，被手铐勒住了手腕。

“混蛋！哈利，混蛋！”她嘴里骂着，体内的酥麻却越来越强烈，可离高潮却总是差那么一点点。

德拉蔻不是容易高潮的体质，她甚至有些冷感，一直单身也不会孤单寂寞冷，但现在前戏做的够了，哈利却跑了，这样不上不下地被快感吊着，感觉好难受。

她不满地夹紧了双腿，摩擦着胀大的小红豆。想起五年级她当上了级长而哈利没当上，他满肚子怨气，把她关在有求必应屋，折磨了她一晚上。

“我不想艹高贵的斯莱特林级长，”哈利撇嘴，“求我，德拉蔻，求我。”他把她的腿放在肩膀上，咬着她的大腿根，用舌尖逗弄着她的红豆，“想要我插你就求我。”

她那时候从来不求他，就算在最销魂的晚上，忍不住的永远是哈利。

现在，办公室只剩她一个人，德拉蔻闭上眼睛抽泣起来：“求你了，哈利，求你了。”求他什么呢？她知道那不可能。

看到格兰格拉斯坐在法律司司长办公室，哈利在心里冷笑，嗅觉挺灵的呀。

“找我什么事？”哈利并不怕法律司司长，傲罗司虽然隶属法律司，但有自己的规矩，法律司长也一般不会跟坏脾气的傲罗们硬碰硬。

“噢，哈利，快坐下。”法律司长果然一副笑眯眯和稀泥的表情，“阿斯托利来找我要人，可把我吓坏了，你把人家的未婚妻弄哪里去了？快还给人家。”

阿斯托利·格林格拉斯是格林格拉斯家族的小儿子，格林格拉斯家是不分家继承制，只有长子有继承权，所以对阿斯托利来说，想要维持优渥的生活，唯一的办法就是找一位有钱的妻子。

马尔福家族虽然名声不好，但有钱是真的有钱，德拉蔻是唯一的继承人。

阿斯托利个子很高，很瘦削，一头柔和的金发，脸色苍白，脸上透着点不健康的红晕，眉目有点寡淡，但文质彬彬，看上去优雅得体，

“波特先生，我的未婚妻马尔福小姐来贵司协查案件，不知有什么不妥？我来接她回家。”阿斯托利对哈利点头致意，他比哈利小一届，是个斯莱特林，虽然一起上了六年学，但他们在学校没有任何交集。

就凭这个痨病鬼也想娶德拉蔻？哈利在心里冷笑，表面上却非常亲切：“格林格拉斯先生，幸会，马尔福小姐上午来过傲罗司，呆了大约半小时就走了，她没有回家吗？您联系不到她吗？双面镜试了吗？需要报失踪吗？”

阿斯托利愣了一下：“她不接双面镜——”

“这还不到中午呢，女孩子嘛，或许逛街去了，听不到双面镜也正常，你也太宝贝她了，她又不是小孩子，你信不信她跟小姐妹喝完下午茶就回家了。”法律司长开始打哈哈。

阿斯托利抿了抿嘴，他不太相信哈利，但这句话不能说，哈利波特是谁，是巫师界的救世主，他的信誉就是巫师界的天花板。

“不好意思，给你们添麻烦了……”阿斯托利迟疑地说。

哈利微笑着看着他，心里在咬牙切齿，德拉蔻是我的，她不会跟你结婚的！我一会儿就去艹她，去你M的。

那天看到《预言家日报》上刊登的德拉蔻订婚启示，哈利差点气晕。他撕碎了报纸，他可绝对不会坐以待毙。

感谢巫师袍吧，哈利根本没有软下来，一直胀的难受，但宽大的巫师袍很好地遮住了他的反应。

从法律司司长那里出来，哈利很想狂奔回办公室，但阿斯托利就跟在他身后，他耐着性子慢慢走回傲罗司，幸亏傲罗司有门禁，阿斯托利进不来。

锁好门，哈利直接甩掉衣服，他已经忍不住了。

“你未婚夫来找你了，”他掀掉德拉蔻的隐身衣，“但你还是走不了。”他用硬的发疼的粗大蹭着她濡湿的穴口，她湿得拉丝，花穴更是红艳艳的满是汁水，他用力往里顶。

“啊，哈利，那东西还在里面，”德拉蔻惊叫一声躲闪着，“你先把那东西拿出来……”

差点忘了，哈利把手指伸进德拉蔻的花穴里，她呻吟了一声，媚肉紧紧地缠住哈利的手指，里面湿滑极了，还带着吸力，哈利的手指几乎是被她吸入深处，摸到了那个还在震动的小东西。

“被你吸得那么深，”他坏笑起来，故意一点一点地往外拽那东西，德拉蔻扭着腰，哀怨地看着他，撅起了嘴。

“好了好了，马上给你。”她这幅表情太可爱，哈利好像又回到了他们当初蜜里调油的时光，随着“啵”的一声，那小东西被哈利拔了出来，她的穴口流出一股淫液，哈利立刻搂住她的腰，一插到底。

“唔！疼——”就算是湿透了，德拉蔻的花径承受哈利的粗大也有些勉强，她痛得叫了一声，随即被哈利堵住了嘴唇。

他一边吻她一边抬起她一条腿，让自己进入的更深一些，她里面紧致滚烫，而且似乎在他进入的一瞬间，德拉蔻就达到了一个小高潮，她挺起了腰，花径紧紧地夹住他，颤抖了起来。

“你素了多久？嗯？”哈利笑起来，一边舔着德拉蔻的耳垂，一边在她体内抽插，“这么饥渴的吗……”

“嗯……嗯……”德拉蔻只是呻吟，她扭着腰配合着他，他们的身体一直很契合，他的性器很长也很粗，可她娇嫩的花径却能整个吃下他，他插进她最深的深处，磨蹭着她细嫩的宫颈，很痛，但极乐。

感觉站着有点不爽，哈利挥了一下魔杖，德拉蔻手铐松开了，他抱起她，一边抽插着一边走向套间里那张床。

“我在这里梦见你好多次，”哈利把德拉蔻压在床榻上，整根拔出整根插入，狠狠地撞击着她的子宫，凶猛地想要插入她的宫颈口。

“唔……好深——”德拉蔻立刻尖叫出声，她搂紧哈利，手指陷入他后背的皮肤，双腿盘住他收窄的腰线，狠狠地缠住他。

“舒服吗？德拉蔻？你夹的太紧了，”哈利低头亲吻德拉蔻的嘴唇和额头，感觉她的花径夹的越来越紧，凹凸不平的媚肉颤抖地摩擦包裹着他，好像无数舔吸的小嘴。

“呜——我快到了，哈利，天啊，哈利——”德拉蔻哭了起来，这些快感太猛烈了，她几乎无法自控，她的腰自己弓向了他，她的身体开始痉挛，花径一阵阵扭曲，猛烈的高潮让她眼前一片金光，花径里涌出大量的暖流，浇得哈利一阵阵颤抖。

“你夹的我好紧，但还没完呢，宝贝，”哈利把她翻了个身，从她身后插了进去，她的深处还在抽搐，但不妨碍他带她去新的天堂。床单已经被德拉蔻喷湿了几处，但哈利还是没有停下，他揉捏着她丰满的乳房，在她体内驰骋，他揉搓着她的阴蒂，让她又一次喷涌而出。

“不要了，哈利，不要了……”她摇着汗湿的金发推他，她的阴蒂都开始疼了，虽然他抽插的时候很舒服，但一停下花径里面也火辣辣的疼，德拉蔻不想承认她很久没做了，但她的身体很诚实，哈利快要把她艹晕过去了。

“不要跟格林格拉斯结婚，不要，你是我的！”哈利半是命令半是恳求地在她耳边说。

德拉蔻摇头：“不是，我是我自己的，我才不听你的——嗯嗯嗯，哈利——”

“我永远都不会放过你的，德拉蔻，你结婚也不会幸福的，因为你一定会生我的孩子……”哈利狠狠地握住德拉蔻的腰，使劲插入她的最深处，猛烈地射了出来。他射了好多，精液灌满了德拉蔻的子宫，而他没有拔出来，半硬的性器堵住了她的花径，那些浓稠的精华留在里面流不出来。

“混蛋，你——”德拉蔻手软脚软，她趴在床上感觉身体每一寸都酸软，眼皮都抬不起来：“为什么？大救世主？你要什么女人没有？你干嘛非要祸害我？”

“代表魔法界惩罚你，我的小食死徒。”哈利眯起眼睛，他不想说爱她，那捧给她心的感觉软弱极了，实际上他就是没办法忘了她。

他是救世主，他是傲罗，他是哈利波特，他不能娶一个前食死徒，可他也不能眼睁睁看着她嫁给别人。

他要自私一回。

下午四点，阿斯托利终于打通了德拉蔻的双面镜，“你干什么去了？我很担心。”

“逛街，”德拉蔻轻声说，“怎么了？有事？”

“怕傲罗为难你，这么久没消息。”

“没有，还好，”德拉蔻摇摇头，又点点头，“但还得去几次，没完没了的。”

“我陪你——”

“不用，”德拉蔻摇摇头，“我有点累，想休息，先挂了。”

“明天我们一起吃饭吧？”阿斯托利说。

“再说吧。”

挂了双面镜，德拉蔻看着眼前熟悉的格里莫广场布莱克老宅，她尴尬地跟画像上的外公外婆打招呼，哈利说到做到没打算放过她，他坏事做到底，把她锁到布莱克老宅里了。

“你是来把我父亲们的祖宅拿回去的对吗？我可爱的小孙女，”布莱克夫人笑了起来，“不愧是我纯血的亲孙女，干的漂亮！”

要是她给哈利生孩子，那倒是顺理成章能拿回一半房子，德拉蔻摸了摸肚子，里面胀胀的，被他灌满了。

哼，太过分了，哈利波特学坏了。


End file.
